Another empty day
by sosoexciting11
Summary: One shot, just about the death of our beloved Fred. It's a Ginny and George story, but mentions the other Weasleys. All inspiration from Gred and Forge's 'Fred's Dead'. It's an amazing song! I own nothing, unfortunately.


_Another empty day_.

These days feel like years; never ending, dragging on pointlessly. The face everyone had come to know, to love, was gone. Not from their memories though, never from their memories. It's not really the same though, is it? Seeing someone in your head and seeing them in real life. It's different.

Arthur and Molly don't talk about him. Not with the others, anyway. Still, they all hear Molly crying to herself at night. That hurts, that does. It hurts hearing your mother cry, especially when you know the one person who she wants, she can't have. Ron and Ginny stay quiet these days, too. They never fight like they use to. The little things they fought about back then seem so trivial and ridiculous now. They missed their brother, and arguing wasn't going to bring him back. Bill and Charlie, well… they're not themselves. No one is anymore, but them two especially. They never touch their brooms anymore. It reminded them of Fred. Anything that was done reminded them of Fred.

Everyone says Percy took it hardest. Perfect Prefect Percy hardly leaves his room nowadays. It irritated Percy so much when Fred and George would laugh at him for being a Prefect. He didn't understand what the joke was; he was proud to be a Prefect. Right now, though… Percy would give all his limbs just to have Fred here, calling him Perfect Prefect Percy, or Percy the Prat or anything. Just to hear his voice, that's all he needed.

No one knew how George was feeling though. They thought they did. They all took into consideration the Fred was _his_ twin, they were practically inseparable. Still, _they didn't know_. They tell him 'it'll be okay'. But they don't know! How could they say such a thing to George? There's not the slightest chance everything would be okay. Fred was Georges other half; his best mate. There was no Fred without George and there was no George without Fred. It's just the way it was.

But Fred's dead.

A knock at George's door makes him jump. He ferociously wipes his wet face just before Ginny walks into the room.

"Tea" She states, holding two mugs in her hand. Reluctantly she sit's next to him on his bed, passing him his tea.

A silence falls over them as they sip the hot drink.

"I haven't seen you for a while, George. You're never around" She tells him, not looking at him for fear of her tears spilling over. "Why don't you come downstairs for a bit?"

"I'm fine up here"

George hadn't spoken to anyone about… anything, really. He hadn't told anyone how he was feeling. He didn't… he couldn't talk about Fred. He just couldn't.

"I miss you" Ginny whispers barely audible. "I feel like I've lost both of you"

Swallowing nothing, George shakes his head. "Gin, you…" He starts but stops, not knowing what to say.

"When I look at you, I see him. You're keeping him here, George. It's always been you and Fred and now he's gone and you're never around and I just…I…" Sobs cut off Ginny's speech and George doesn't attempt to stop the tears falling from his already puffed eyes. "How're you doing it? How come you're not falling apart like me, or Perc, or Mum or, or anyone?"

George half-heartedly scoffs. "I fell apart a long time ago, Gin" He admits, his voice croaky. "All those crazy things we did, I never thought about it; I never considered that… that he'd _not_ be here one day. He's gone, and I'm alone."

Ginny finally looks up at him, both of their eyes blurred from tears. She shakes her head, pushing back her red hair. "You're not alone. You've got me. You've got all of us, George" She places her mug on the ground before hugging her big brother tightly.

George hugs his little sister back, holding her as if he'd never let go as she cries into his chest and his tears fall softly onto her hair. They stay like that for a long time, just sitting together, still comprehending the impossible.

Fred's dead.


End file.
